gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Rakan Dahkaran
was a Neo Zeon officer who appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ TV series, and the manga Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet. Personality & Character Rakan's personality is that of a stereotypical war veteran: hardened, cold, calculating, and confident if not arrogant. He can take swift action to deal with any enemy and is not remorseful of the casualties of war, seen by him being unfazed at the large death toll as a result of Neo Zeon's colony drop on Dublin. Rakan also seems to respect power as he served the skilled and deadly leader of Neo Zeon, Haman Karn, devotedly for the majority of the First Neo Zeon War, but in the end sided with Glemy Toto who had amassed his own impressive military strength; as such, Rakan is not necessarily loyal but rather follows the strong. Skills & Capabilities Rakan is a highly accomplished mobile suit pilot, being one of the aces of Neo Zeon and holding the rank of Captain as well as being in command of his own flagship. On the battlefield he can hold his own against the majority of opponents and can make the most of the mobile suit he is piloting, best seen when he was able to gain the upperhand on Judau Ashta and his ZZ Gundam, despite the ZZ being a more powerful mobile suit than the one Rakan was using at the time. As a soldier it can also be assumed that Rakan has a profound knowledge of fire arms, battle strategies, and combat tactics. Background Early life Not much is known about Rakan's early life except that in UC 0082 Rakan Dahkaran was an ensign in the Zeon military at Axis where he piloted an MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II during an Earth Federation attack. Several weeks later he piloted the Dom again as part of an exercise course led by Char Aznable that turned into a combat situation as Earth Federation prisoners managed to take control of one of their ships and several of their mobile suits. His actions that day were instrumental to rescuing Haman Karn who had been taken hostage. First Neo Zeon War By UC 0088 Rakan had become a high ranking commander and Ace pilot of the Neo Zeon military, being the commander of the Endra-class cruiser Mindra. The first major action he saw was when he piloted an AMX-009 Dreissen to intercept the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, piloted by AEUG member Judau Ashta, that was approaching the Sadalahn. After escaping the Sadalahn Judau and Rakan faced off, with Rakan gaining the upperhand by destroying the ZZ's beam rifle and even cutting into it, however Roux Louka and Elle Vianno, in the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam and RX-178 Gundam Mk-II respectively provided back up that caused Rakan to lose and flee. Rakan appears again after the Dublin Colony Drop appearing to perform mop up operations to ensure that no one survived the colony drop and further the demonstration of Neo Zeon's might. While patrolling Rakan and his AMX-011 Zaku III once again encounter Judau, and the engage in combat, though Judau's anger and grief over the mass casualties allow him to defeat Rakan, but he once again escapes death. Near the end of the war, Rakan defects from Haman to Glemy Toto's side and pilots an AMX-014 Doven Wolf mobile suit for Toto's Glemy Faction. During the civil war Rakan clashed with one of Haman's most devoted loyalists, Mashymre Cello, and while evenly matched, Rakan pinned Mashymre down thanks to assistance from the Faction's Ple Clones. In a final attempt for victory, Mashymre attempts to kill Rakan with a kamikaze attack, but fails; ultimately however he is killed during the Second Battle of Axis by Judau Ashta and his FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam after the ZZ Gundam's Beam Saber sliced apart his AMX-014 Doven Wolf. Gallery img_1216673_37920816_0.jpg img_1216673_37920816_1.jpg img_1216673_37920822_1.jpg img_1216673_37920822_0.jpg ja:ラカン・ダカラン